This grant proposes to fund Dr. James Alan Shayman for a Clinical Investigator Award under the sponsorship of Dr. Aubrey Morrison and Dr. Saulo Klahr. Dr. Shayman has received his post-doctoral training at Barnes Hospital and Washington University Medical School in Internal Medicine and Nephrology. Initial studies performed during the last two years of this training have investigated Bradykinin-induced changes in polyphosphoinositide metabolism in renal cell culture. These observations are to be extended to investigate more specific aspects of the phosphatidyl inositol cycle as it applies to distal renal tubular epithelia. Specifically, the roles of lithium, cyclic AMP, as well as other hormonal effectors are to be studied. This work will serve as a vehicle toward gaining more intensive biomedical research training within the Renal Division and Department of Pharmacology at Washington University.